The Pattern of the Rainbow Color
The Pattern of the Rainbow Color is the fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With the Rainbow Color Pattern were shown by Faragonda's vision, Ralph and his friends will do their very best to stop Emperor Nogo form interfering with some help from the Lavender, Bronze, and Lime Rangers by their side. Plot Taking the essay class/Thorax keeps a sharp eye on them while teaching One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Throax was keeping an eye on the class as he started teaching them. Meeting with Faragonda at the Unikingdom/Explaining about her rainbow vision Soon, Ralph and his friends meet with Faragonda at the Unikingdom as she explains about her vision of the rainbow colored pattern. The Pattern of the Rainbow Color itself/Meeting with new Mythic Rainbow Animals Then, the Pattern of the Rainbow Color reveals itself which amazed Ralph and his friends. Just then, they met with two new Mythic Rainbow Animals, Donnie the Bronze Frog and Chuck the Lime Tortoise. Mary Bell's idea/Helping the Mythic Rainbow Animals find their chosen rangers Then, Mary Bell came up with an idea as she starts to help Donnie and Chuck find their chosen rangers. Neal Henderson and Samuel Greendale are the ones/New members of the team Just as the search took a while, Donnie and Chuck found Neal Henderson and Samuel Greendale who're chosen to be the Bronze and Lime Rangers. Emperor Nogo's frustration with more Power Rangers/Creating a new Shadow Beast Then, Emperor Nogo was growing more furious with more Power Rangers coming. So, he took measure with Master Frown and Brock as they created a new powerful Shadow Beast called "Shadow Haunter". Rachel Parker arrives/Lilly finds her and chose her/Nursing her back to health Far from the school grounds, Raphael's older sister, Rachel Parker travels to her father's burnt down home, the place where he was kidnapped. Without warning, she has dropped down an underground chute into a strange room and lands on a pile of old clothes. The fall reopens a wound she received from her training session and some of her blood drips down into the pile of clothes beneath her. As she moves to find her way out, she is stunned by a voice desperately asking for more of her blood. A living lavender bat bursts from beneath the old clothing pins her to the wall, and envelops her, releasing a surge of unrestrained power. Rachel found her two brothers/Explaining to her about Mythic Rainbow Just as Rachel was recovered from her injuries thanks to Lilly the Lavender Mythic Rainbow Bat, she finally reunites with Ralph and Max at last. So, they explained everything about Mythic Rainbow. Meeting at the Unikingdom at last/Warning the rangers about Emperor Nogo's plot Then, they all meet at the Unikingdom. Suddenly, Faragonda and the other mentors warned them about Emperor Nogo's evil plan to haunt the city every night by using Shadow Haunter. Showing Rachel about being a Power Ranger/A sibling team up against the beast As the ranger battle begins, Ralph showed Rachel about begin a Power Ranger. With that done, they begin their sibling team up against Shadow Haunter with everything they've got. Power Rangers never give up/Showing the pattern of the rainbow power as ome Then, Rachel, Neal, and Samuel learned that Power Ranger never give up to protect the earth. At last, they all showed their pattern of the rainbow power as one. Raphael's new Rainbow Battlizer Mode/Taking down the Shadow Beast for good Soon enough, Raphael was now given his new Rainbow Battlizer Mode. With his Rainbow Battlizer Mode activated, he along with Rachel, Neal, and Samuel finished off Shadow Haunter for good. Making the Shadow Beast bigger/Releasing the Shadow Giants for his back up However, Nogo made Shadow Haunter bigger and more dangerous than ever. Suddenly, he summoned the Shadow Giants to back him up as they terrorize the entire city in fear. Unleashing the Mythic Rainbow Zords/Three Megazords for each group to combine Then, the Mythic Rainbow Animals unleashed the Zords for their ranger partners. Just as Rachel, Neal, and Samuel had their own Zords, Ralph, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelina, and Erica formed the Mythic Rainbow Megazord as Wanda, Mac, Matthew, Rena, and Lamar formed the Rainbow Guardian Megazord, and Gianna, Finn, Melody, Rachel, Neal, and Samuel forming into the Rainbow Warrior Megazord. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers won again/Just one more Mythic Rainbow Animal left Finally, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers defeated Shadow Haunter and won once again. Just as they met with Faragonda and the other mentors, they discovered that they have only one more Mythic Rainbow Animal left. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Arnold Rodriguez *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode debut's the first and full appearance of Rachel Parker, Neal Henderson, and Samuel Greendale, the Mythic Rainbow Lavender, Bronze, and Lime Rangers. Transcripts *The Pattern of the Rainbow Color Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5